Fire and Ice
by Aries2003
Summary: One shots for the amazing couple that could be and is Summer Newman and Kyle Abbott. Don't read if you love Lola.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes**

**A Kyle & Smmer story before the K*la affair.**

"So," Kyle started. "How's it going with your girl?"

Billy glanced up. "Things are great. They are better then they have been in years. I'm so happy."

"Good. I know how bad you wanted her for so long," Kyle replied.

Billy chuckled. "It was an ongoing battle, but this last month with Vick has been amazing. How's your divorce going?"

Kyle dropped his pen on the folder. "It's—it's happening." He looked at Billy. "I feel like a giant asshole for what I did to Summer."

"It definitely wasn't the nicest thing, but you can't help who you love. If you love Lola, you love Lola," Billy replied. He studied Kyle's face. "Unless you don't?"

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "I—I do, but—"

"But you love Summer too?" Billy guessed.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, rubbing a hand over his face. "You have any advice? I know you've been the center of a love triangle before."

Billy chuckled. "Unfortunately. You can care about both of them, but there will always be one woman that you love more and would do absolutely anything for. In my case it's Vicki. What I had with Phyllis was never meant to be for two reasons. One, we just made each other worse and two, I always loved Victoria more."

"I loved Lola a lot," Kyle expressed. "We had fun and she's so driven and kind, but before her accident we just fought and we were way too different." He leaned back in the rusty red leather chair. "But with Summer...she's beautiful, smart, so kind to Dina, she keeps me on my toes and I can be myself with her."

"But?"

"But she hurt me before," Kyle sighed. "And I really hurt her and I really don't think I could make up for it if I tried."

Billy smirked. "It sounds to me you already know who's your endgame."

Kyle gave him a look. "You are way too old to be using that term."

"Hey, it got me back the love of my life so it obviously works," Billy retorted. "You're an Abbott Kyle, we are messed up, but it's pretty clear that you still love your wife and you might regret leaving her."

Kyle nodded, smiling at the picture of her on his phone. "Thanks. I really didn't think talking to you would help me." He stood.

"Well, I'm going to ignore the sarcasm and take the compliment. You gotta make up your mind. No man can have two women and if you string them both along you're going to lose the one you really want. I have first hand experience with this."

Kyle gripped the door handle. "I'm going to go talk to Lola. Wish me luck."

"Good luck! I hope you don't get hit by flying pasta or a flea market purse," Billy said.

Kyle laughed in response.

* * *

He moved to the hall and stopped at the elevator that to his disappointment wasn't working. He sighed and moved to the stairs. He pushed open the door, staring at his phone. He was so conflicted. He had to tell Lola that he was denying his feelings out of fear of being hurt, but he wanted to hurt. Hurting felt so good with Summer.

He bounded down the stairs and glanced up. He froze in place, his heart stopping and his fingers quit texting. The phone dropped and tumbled down a few steps. He wasn't seeing what he thought.

Summer was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. He swallowed. "Summer?" She didn't move and he jumped down to her level, not caring about the impact his knees took.

"Summer? Summer?" Kyle asked. He cupped both his hands on her small face. "Summer? Hey? Can you hear me?"

He moved one hand to her neck. "Please. Please. Oh thank god. You're okay baby. You're going to be okay." He gripped her small hand, leaning back to grab his phone. He dialed for assistance, pressing his phone to his ear using his shoulder.

"Babe? Summer?" Kyle asked again. "Hello. I'm at Jabot Cosmetics. My...my wife fell down the stairs, she's unconscious...please I need an ambulance now. Okay. Thank you. The north stairwell. Hurry!"

He let his phone fall, leaning over his wife. He brushed his hand in her hair. "Hey, Summer it's me okay? I'm right here. Your husband who needs you. If you can hear me I need you to hold on. You're going to be fine. You have to be."

He feathered a kiss to her hair. "I love you Summer. I love you. You're my badass, funny, adorable snowflake who I want to spend the rest of my good and bad years with."

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Nick thundered. He grabbed the collar of Kyle's shirt. "I'm going to kill you! What'd you do to my daughter!"

"I didn't do anything," Kyle replied. "I mean, not with this. I found her, she must've tripped. I never wanted her to hurt like this!"

"Maybe you didn't hurt her physically, but you broke her heart!" Nick raged. "She gave up apart of her liver for your ex who you cheated with on my poor daughter! All Summer ever did was give a damn about your poor excuse of a life."

Kyle nodded. "I know. I know and I never deserved her. I love her so much and I made huge, colossal mistake. I can't apologize enough for that, but I can be here for her. I'm her husband still and I'm going to be with her."

Nick was about to rebuttal, but Nate walked out. He approached the two.

"How is she?" Kyle asked. "She's okay right? Giving you hell probably."

Nate sighed. "She hit her head, but that isn't the problem. Summer didn't trip down the stairs. She passed out from her liver failing."

Kyle felt his heart drop to his stomach. "What? But, she was okay. She was recovering well...how could that...what does she need?"

Nick glared. "You're telling me because of what she gave up, she's in the hospital!"

Nate nodded. "She's in critical condition and we medically induced her into a coma. I wish I could tell you two she'll live, but I don't know. I'd prepare for the worse."

Kyle gripped onto the doorframe. "Okay, Dr. Hastings, with all due respect I don't think we are talking about the same person here. Summer, my wife is the strongest, bravest, most stubborn woman I have ever met. She is not the woman you are saying she is. She isn't vulnerable, frail or weak so you go back into that room and comeback when you have accurate information."

Nick glared at Kyle before looking at the ground. "I gotta call Phyllis." He looked at Kyle. "Don't you dare go near my daughter. You've done enough." He walked off.

Kyle pressed his head against the wall, slowly sinking down to the floor.

* * *

"You bastard!" Phyllis screamed, slapping Kyle hard across the face. "You manipulated my daughter into giving up a piece of her vital organ for your cheap, whore of girlfriend and now she's dying!" She slapped him again and then hit against his chest.

Kyle took it because it was all true. Nick grabbed Phyllis to stop her. "Shh. Don't waste your breath on him."

Phyllis stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Are you happy! Are you happy now!"

Kyle shook his head. "I love her Phyllis. I know I hurt her and I can't fix that but she's my wife whether you like it or not and I need to be with her. Phyllis, she loves me for some odd reason and maybe if I'm with her she'll comeback. Please. Please let me save my wife."

Nick rubbed Phyllis's shoulder. "I hate that he's right Phyllis. Summer still loves his ass and he could give her the will to live."

Kyle looked up imploringly. "Please. The minute she makes it through this I'll be out of your lives forever, but until then...please. I want to be with her."

Phyllis moved her hand towards the hall. "Fine, but if you upset her...you do one thing to hurt her...I'll kill you."

* * *

Kyle finally willed himself to look at her. "Baby, what have I done to you?" He picked up her small hand and wrapped his larger one over it. "I can't apologize enough for hurting you Summer. There are no words, there are no actions. I can't Excuse how I treated you. I love you so much Summer. I always have and I always will. You're it for me. We are meant to be and I'm a fool for denying it."

He pressed his lips to her hand. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you sometimes. You love me for who I am. You even loved me when I gave you absolutely no reason too. Summer you are my wife and everything I said to you in those vows I meant them. They weren't for Lola, they were for you. I was on my way to tell Lola I couldn't be with her. I was going to beg you for another chance. Snowflake, I want to tell you how much I love you and I want you to hear it."

He held back tears. "The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about. You are going to make it through this because that's just who you are. You are stubborn, brave and so beautifully outgoing. You're going to wake up and I'll be right here, as your husband."

He rolled his stool closer and rested his head against hers, moving his arm around her body. He ran his fingers over hers. "I'm sorry I caused this. I love you so much Summer and it took me too long to realize it. Come back to me baby. Comeback to me."

* * *

"Miss Summers?"

Phyllis looked up, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

Lola offered a smile. "I heard about Summer. I'm really sorry and I figured you could use some coffee." She offered the cup.

Phyllis grabbed it and threw it in the trash. "Don't play all sweet and innocent Lola. You claim such a moral high ground yet you wanted to lose your virginity to a married man. You hurt my daughter and you are just as much to blame for her being here! You're alive because of her."

Lola looked down. "I know. I owe Summer a lot, but she manipulated Kyle to marry her. She should've been smarter than to marry my man."

Phyllis stood. "Get the hell out before I break every single one of your five star cooking, life ruining, cheap fingers."

Lola shook her head. "I see where Summer gets her vindictiveness from."

Phyllis slapped her. "You little bitch."

Lola gasped, holding her cheek. "Oh my gosh. I'm looking for Kyle. We have a date."

"He's with his wife," Phyllis replied. "You should see him Lola. He can barely function right now. His heart is breaking over the woman he loves. Princess, I think you lost your virginity for no good reason because that man in there is devoted to my daughter. Go see for yourself."

She walked off and Lola shook her head. She was lying. Kyle clearly loved her. She sauntered down the hall and peered behind the curtain. She paused, watching Kyle. He was cuddled close to her, just looking at her in a way Lola never saw before. He reached over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

Lola felt her cheeks burn red. She bursted in. "Kyle?"

He looked up shocked and concerned. He glanced at Summers calm face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on her and you. How is she?" Lola asked. She fought the urge to be rude about it. She acted all sweet.

Kyle didn't even look at her. "She's stable I guess."

Lola nodded, holding her arm. "Listen, you've been here for hours. Why don't we go grab some coffee—"

"No," Kyle said. He looked over at his wife, kissing the side of her face. He whispered to her that he'd be right back. He moved away from her reluctantly . He walked outside the curtain, dragging Lola with him.

"You shouldn't be here Lola," Kyle whispered. "She doesn't need this."

"What about what I need?" Lola asked.

Kyle looked at her surprised. "What you need? Lola, she's critical because of what she did for you. I have to be here for her. I'm her husband."

"Now you're her husband?" Lola asked.

"I've always been. I'm sorry, but my wife needs me. I need to stay here. I love her. I need her."

"Kyle you only love her because you feel guilty and she's tolerable unconscious. The minute she's okay you'll want me."

"No I won't," Kyle replied. "Before I found her I was on my way to break things off with you. Summer is my girl. She loves me for who I am and doesn't treat people the way you do. You need to leave and don't comeback to this hospital or around Summer. Bye Lola."

* * *

Kyle was at his wits end. He didn't know how to help her. He sat in the chapel, staring at the large cross. "I know I messed up. I am a horrible person and I know that, but please don't punish me by taking her. Summer has a huge future ahead of her...she's smart, vibrant and the most driven woman I've ever met. She contributes to this world like no other person so please, I'm

begging you, don't take her away from her family. They need her. She needs to have a great life filled with the love and happiness."

He wiped his tears. "I love her so unbelievably much, more than I thought was possible. This Love is eating me alive and I finally understand it. So if you gotta take a life, take mine. I hurt Summer so it's only fair I pay for it."

"I don't think that's how it works," Billy said, walking up the aisle.

Kyle turned. "It's worth a shot."

Billy nodded and sat next to Kyle. "Your dads on his way back from his vacation. Since he's not here...I guess I can be here for you."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks." He glanced at his hands. "I hate loving someone this much."

Billy chuckled. "It sucks doesn't it?"

Kyle sighed. "This is how you feel about Victoria isn't it? You'd do anything for her?"

"Yeah. I would," Billy answered. "I don't know what'd I do if I was in this position."

"You were before," Kyle reminded. "When she was in prison."

"That's true," Billy sighed. "You feel really helpless when you can't help the woman you love. I know I did and I would do anything it took to make sure Victoria was okay."

"And you did. You broke her out of jail and stashed her at the cabin," Kyle teased.

"Yeah I did do that," Billy replied. "And it didn't turn out the best, but I don't regret it. I wish I could've protected her from JT that night, but I'm happy she's okay and he's in prison."

Kyle rubbed his wedding band. "Do you ever think about what would've happened if Victoria didn't survive that night?"

Billy shook his head. "I try not too because it makes me feel physically sick, but it's hard not too. That night I realized something and that was that I was in love Victoria more than I thought I could be. It took almost losing her to realize I was going to fight to win her back and I did."

"What if I lose Summer? What if she dies? I don't know what I'm going to do Billy. The last things I said to her were horrible and can't let those be my last words. I can't live with myself if she dies because of me," Kyle whispered, his voice breaking.

"Kyle, we are talking about Summer here," Billy reminded. "She's stubborn and not to mention Phyllis's daughter. She clearly loves you. She'll be okay."

Kyle wiped his eyes. "Thanks for the talk. I'm going to go see her." He paused. "Do me a favor, tell Victoria how much you love her. You don't know if you might never get the chance."

* * *

"Summer?" Kyle whispered. "I brought you something." He pulled the ring out of his pocket, sliding it onto her finger. "That's the symbol of my undying love for you. Please Summer I don't want to lose you. It'll kill me. Guilt is eating me alive. Wakeup babe. I need you."

He rested his head against her stomach. "Please let me prove to you I can be the husband you deserve."

He felt a familiar soft touch against his head. He reached up and gripped her hand, he sat up fast and stared at her pretty face.

"Kyle?" Summer whispered.

"Oh my god," Kyle smiled. "You're awake. Baby." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, pressing his forehead to hers. "Thank god Summer."

She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Kyle cried. "I'm so damn sorry. I love you. I have always loved you. Baby it's you. I don't love Lola. Frankly, she's a bitch. Summer, you drive me up the wall, but I am so fantastically in love with you that it hurts. This feeling is love and It's miserable babe. Miserable, but that's what love is. You fight. You love. You make each other better. You make each other crazy. You are my wife and I'm an idiot for thinking I didn't love you because I do, in a way that makes me what to explode. Be my wife, continue being my wife."

She smiled. "That was a lot, but I love you too. In all the crazy ways. I will be your wife."

* * *

"Kyle," Summer sighed. "I'm not going to break."

"Not taking any chances," Kyle replied, lifting her up, into his arms.

She sighed. "You are impossible."

He kissed her. "Maybe, But after that hell we've

been through I think I deserve to be this way."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't argue that."

**Finshed. Drop a review if you want more Skyle content. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Real **

Summer offered Kyle a small smile before ducking out of Society. She had to get out before he

noticed anything off.

Kyle excused himself from his wife and chased after her. "Hey, Summer."

She paused in her tracks, cursing herself out. So close. She turned. "Kyle...hi."

"Hi," Kyle replied. "You're in a hurry."

Summer pulled her dress sleeve down. "Oh...well I just need to get home to Ryan."

Kyle glanced down briefly. "I heard you moved in with the guy. A little fast isn't it?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Coming from you? Listen...I know after you married Lola we agreed to

be friends, but that doesn't mean you can judge my relationship."

He put his hands up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to step on toes."

"You did," Summer replied. She turned her head.

Kyle paused. "Woah..." he stretched his hand out to her neck hesitating to touch the bruise.

"What happened?"

She covered it quickly. "Oh, you know me... can't do anything without getting hurt. I was putting

together a tent and the pole fell back and hit me. I'm fine."

Kyle puzzled. In what universe would Summer camp? "Summer...are you sure everything's

okay?"

"Yes!" Summer sighed. "Do me a favor. If you have to worry about someone...worry about your

wife." She patted his arm before hurriedly walking away.

Kyle stood there. Something didn't feel right. He shook his head and went back inside.

* * *

Summer leaned against the door, fighting back tears. She really hoped she threw him off

course. He could never know what was really going on. She touched her neck, cringing from the

pain.

She walked into her apartment, flicking the light on. She saw empty beer cans on the coffee

table. Ryan was passed out on the couch. She sighed, grabbing the trash can and dumping all

the cans in it.

She moved to the kitchen, pausing to look at the picture on her fridge. She touched the smooth

surface, smiling at her and Kyle. She looked away and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Lola asked. "Kyle? Kyle!"

He snapped his head up. "What?"

"I asked if you liked the dinner," Lola replied, taking her apron off. "What's going on in that

head?" She sat beside him on the couch.

Kyle sighed. "I don't know. Something is just rubbing me the wrong way with Summer."

"Oh," Lola replied, grabbing a glass of wine. "What now?"

"This new guy. Ryan or whatever," Kyle replied. "I mean she's been with the guy what...one

month... and she's moving him into the apartment?"

"Maybe she likes the guy Kyle. Is it so hard to believe your ex fell in love with someone that isn't

you?" Lola questioned. "Unless you're jealous?"

"No. I'm not," Kyle lamely assured. "She's just different lately. She had so much fire and now..."

Lola tipped the empty glass to her lips. "Maybe this guy is changing her...for the better." She set

the glass down and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on, we are married Kyle. Let

Summer move on."

"I'm not arguing that. I want her to be happy Lola. I do, but this guy..."

"You don't like?" Lola guessed.

"Yes," Kyle sighed. "There's just something about him. Something off."

Lola moved to the kitchen, setting the glasses in the sink. "It's so shocking that you don't like

your exes new boyfriend. You didn't like Theo either."

Kyle looked back at her. "I was right about him. Summer doesn't deserve that. She deserves

someone good."

"Who's good?" Lola asked. "You?"

Kyle scoffed, looking down at his hand with the wedding band. "I'm probably the worst." He

shrugged. "I just don't think this Ryan guy has good intentions. That's all."

Lola walked back into the living room. She was so annoyed with this constant conversation.

"Maybe it's none of your business who Summer dates."

"I know. I know," Kyle sighed. "But—"

"But that won't stop you?" Lola guessed, rolling her eyes.

He gripped her hands. "Listen to me, I'm married to you, but Summer is always going to matter

to me. We had a great love that fizzled into friendship. We've been through too much to not care

for one another. Don't you understand?"

Lola sighed. "I guess, but Kyle...she isn't your responsibility. You can't protect her from her own

bad decisions. If this guys is bad news...then Summer needs to realize that on her own." She

smiled, gripping his shoulders. "And you need to focus on your wife in the meantime."

* * *

Summer walked into the office. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Her big sunglasses blocked half her face.

"Traffic was a bitch." She looked up. "Oh...it's just you."

Kyle organized files. "Yeah. You missed the meeting. Dad and Billy left with the rep out for

lunch."

Summer sat on the couch. "Damn it. I'm so sorry."

Kyle shrugged. "It's alright. You didn't miss much."

Summer sighed. "Okay. Well, I should get to my office and get a lot of work done."

"Wait," Kyle said. "Those sunglasses are an interesting choice."

Summer touched them. "Oh...yeah my mother bought them. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Kyle nodded. "Can I see them?"

"Why? You wanna pick up a pair for Lola? I can send you the link," Summer replied.

Kyle grabbed them off her face. "Summer."

She turned away. "Hey! Give them back!"

He lightly gripped her arm. "Summer?" He tilted her chin up. "Your eye."

She sighed, placing her hand over the black eye. "It's fine Kyle."

"No it's not. What happened?" Kyle asked, concern flowing in his voice. "Summer...please talk

to me."

She sighed. "I lied about traffic. I was in a minor car crash. I'm fine."

Kyle shook his head, pushing her down on the couch. "Summer, you really think I believe that?"

"It's the truth Kyle," Summer insisted. She stood. "Just...just don't tell anybody. I don't want my

parents finding out I crashed another car." She walked out.

"Summer?" Kyle whispered, but she was gone.

* * *

Summer walked into the apartment and met up with Ryan's eyes. "Hey."

"You're home late," He slurred.

She set her purse down. "Sorry...I had a late night at the office. Jabot is busy."

He glared. "Who were you with Sumner? Your ex? Kevin or whatever?"

"Kyle? Babe, I was at work...in my office. Kyle is married," Summer assured.

He grabbed her wrist. "Don't lie to me!"

Summer shuddered. "I'm not. I'm not. Ryan, I wouldn't do that to you."

He pulled her close, his face an inch away. "You better not be cheating."

"I'm not," Summer whispered. "I love you. Only you."

* * *

"Let me guess," Lola stated. "Summer?"

Kyle looked up from his phone. "Lola..."

"Save it," Lola replied, sitting next to him. "What more happened?"

"She has a black eye. She claimed it was a car accident," Kyle replied.

"And that's so hard to believe?"

"It was the way she was acting. So submissive and small," Kyle sighed. "I just don't buy this

clumsy crap."

Lola rolled her eyes. "This is Summer we are talking about Kyle. She's not the most

coordinated...she's reckless. She's fine."

Kyle glanced at her. "I don't know."

"For god sakes Kyle," Lola huffed. "Summer isn't your problem. Let it go."

Before Kyle could reply, there was a knock at the door. He stood and crossed to the other side

of the apartment. He pulled open the door. "Summer?"

She leaned heavily on the wall, looking up in pain. "Kyle."

He noticed how bad she was hurt. She collapsed into him, giving him time to catch her.

"Summer?"

Lola moved over there. "Oh my god."

Kyle kneeled down, moving so he could look down at her face. It was bruised and bloody. Her

eyes were closed and she was limp in his arms. "Summer? Summer hey? Summer!" He

glanced back at his wife. "Call 911!"

She ran to the phone.

Kyle shifted her in his arms. "Summer? Hey? Can you hear me? Summer? Summer? Who did

this to you? Summer?" He pressed his lips to her hair. "You're going to be fine. I got ya."

Lola looked down, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

"Kyle," Lola sighed. "Would you sit still?"

He paced. "This has to be her boyfriend. Ryan...he's abusing her...it explains the bruises all the

time...the cover stories. That son of a bitch beat Summer."

"We don't know that," Lola replied, looking up from her magazine. "You ever consider that

maybe this isn't real?"

Kyle whipped around. "What? What do you mean Lola?"

She sighed, setting the magazine down. "She's still so in love with you. She wants you back and

she would stop at nothing to get your attention. I mean come on...showing up at our apartment?

That isn't strange to you?"

Kyle shook his head. "Are you kidding me? You think that was orchestrated? Summer wouldn't

do that. She wouldn't use abuse as an excuse...especially after what happened with Victoria.

Someone hurt her and she needed help so she showed up at our apartment. She's

unconscious...lying in a hospital bed Lola."

"Kyle, she's taking advantage of you. She knows you will always care so she is playing on your

feelings. This is what she wants. I have no doubt that this was all fake. Summer isn't a victim

Kyle, but she likes to play one."

"What is wrong with you?" Kyle asked, anger evident in his voice. "Summers beaten nearly to

death and all you can think about is yourself? She gave up part of her liver to save your life

Lola. She didn't have to do that. She hasn't pursued me once since we've gotten married. She

wants me to be happy...she said so. Your insecurity is really showing."

"My insecurity?" Lola asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yes. I'm married to you...yet you think I still want Summer. So much so that you

treat her like dirt. Summer hasn't done anything to you. She's being abused and she needed

help."

"I have a reason to worry about you and Summer. Ever since we got married it is all about her.

All the time," Lola spat. "She has you on a string."

"I will never not care about Summer. I've known her my whole life...since we were kids. She's

stuck up for me to anybody and everybody. I owe her this," Kyle explained.

"You put her above your wife and I'm sick of it. So, let's go. Summer has plenty of family to kiss

her boo boos and that's not your job. We're going home," Lola said, grabbing his hand, pulling

him.

He stayed where he was standing. "No."

"What?" Lola asked. "Kyle...if you don't come with me...your wife...we are done."

Kyle glanced at the tile. "I'm staying here Lola. Summer would do the same for me."

Lola shook her head. "Unbelievable." She ripped her ring off. "Don't bother coming home

tonight." She threw it at him.

* * *

Summer looked up in shock. "Kyle?" He stood in the doorway, hands tucked in his pockets with

a poor you look on his face.

"Hey," Kyle greeted awkwardly.

"You're here?" Summer asked more then stated.

He stepped in a little closer. "Well you kinda did pass out in my arms."

She touched a hand to her bruised eye. "Oh god. I did?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Kyle. I never ever wanted to involve you in this."

Kyle moved closer, reluctantly sitting in the chair by her side. "Hey, please don't be sorry. You

shouldn't. All that matters is you're safe."

Summer sighed. "You should go. I can't imagine how your wife is handling this. I really don't

want to cause problems so please...go."

Kyle settled in the chair with a smirk on his handsome face. "First of all, I'm not leaving and

second...I don't know if I will have a wife much longer."

Summer tilted her head. "Oh..."

"I think Lola and I have hit a brick wall in our marriage," Kyle said. "She was very unhappy about

this whole situation."

She sighed. "I'm so sorry I ruined your marriage."

Kyle shook his head. "You didn't. That's all on me Summer." He softened his look. "Let's talk

about you. How are you?"

She avoided his eyes and looked at her hands. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Summer," Kyle whispered, reaching out to cover her hand with his. "I've known you way too

long for you to think you can get away with lying. " He paused, wondering if he could even get

the words out. "Did Ryan do this to you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She did not want to cry in front of Kyle. She never want too again,

but here he was at the worst possible time. "Kyle... he didn't mean too."

"What do you mean he didn't mean to Summer? What kind of guy accidentally beats the shit of

the woman they claim to love," Kyle said, a little too harsh. He was angry, but not at her...at

Ryan for doing it to her and at himself for not realizing it sooner.

She shook her head. "He's a good guy okay? He's the best, but...but he drinks and sometimes

gets a little angry, but it's my fault. He loves me." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kyle gripped her hands. "Look at me Summer, this guy doesn't love you and nothing you could

ever do makes what he did to you okay. Nothing Summer."

She let out a sob. "I know. I know I was so stupid, but he promised he'd change...that he'd stop

doing that and—" she shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid Kyle!"

He immediately sat up onto the bed, pulling her in his arms. "No. No Summer this isn't your

fault. It's not." He tried to hold her shaking shoulders still. "It's okay."

"I'm an idiot Kyle. All I ever do is make big mistakes. I...I slept with Billy to hurt you and I married

you and the whole thing with Theo...god I'm a mess and Ryan told me he was the only one who

could ever love me!"

Kyle rested his chin atop her head. "That's not true Summer. You're amazing. You're smart.

You're beautiful and so kind and funny and outgoing." He sighed, closing his eyes, feeling so

much emotion. His heart was breaking for her. "Any guy in this world would be so lucky to have

you. You're so lovable I swear and you don't need this jerk to feel fulfilled."

Summer looked up at him with sad eyes. He recognized them so well. "Why are you being so

nice to me?"

He forced a smile. "Because you've always been nice to me."

Summer shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I deserved this Kyle...after all the horrible things

I've done...I deserve to be hit."

Kyle lightly gripped her face in his hands, careful to avoid the bruises. "Hey." His voice was

stern and it startled Summer. "I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again, do

you understand? You didn't deserve this Summer. You are a good person...better than I could

ever be."

Summer blinked at him through tears. "I don't know about that."

He smiled at her. "It's true. You're okay Summer, but you can't stay with this guy anymore."

Summer sighed. "I know. I know."

He looked at her intently. "Promise me you won't go back to Ryan Summer. Promise me."

She nodded. "I promise, but...getting away from him won't be easy. He'll get so mad."

"I won't let him hurt you," Kyle replied. "I swear." He looked at his watch. "You should get some

rest. I have to head to the apartment and salvage what is left of my belongings considering she

might have destroyed everything."

"You're leaving?" Summer whispered.

He sighed, moving back to her side. "I'll be back soon." He feathered a kiss too her hair. "You

don't go anywhere."

Summer smiled. "Where would I go?"

He hung onto the doorframe, grinning. "Knowing you...anywhere."

She let out a small laugh as he winked and left.

* * *

Kyle braced himself, turning the knob and walking into his apartment. "Lola?"

She looked up from the chair she was sitting at. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"You came back."

He nodded. "Yep."

She stood, offering a smile. "You don't have to apologize...I know you're sorry."

Kyle shook his head. "I didn't come to apologize."

She glared. "You didn't?"

"No. I have nothing to be sorry for Lola," Kyle replied. "I don't think I did anything wrong. If

anything...you should apologize."

"Me?" Lola asked. "You're kidding right? I'm your wife and as your wife I think I should be able

to voice my opinion."

"I'm not arguing that, but you were rude and out of line," Kyle replied.

"Out of line? Kyle, Summer is so far out of line all the time that the line is a dot," Lola spat. "But

she can do that because saint Summer can do no wrong in your eyes."

"She saved your life Lola," Kyle reminded. "She risked her life for yours."

Lola rolled her eyes, pacing to the kitchen. "For you Kyle...not me. She was so desperate to

hold onto you she gave up an organ...if that doesn't scream desperate I don't know what does."

Kyle shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "She still did it and for you. Summer could've let you

die and then swoop in on me, but no...she saved your life, but you can't give her one ounce of

credit can you?"

Lola sighed. "Okay, fine. Yes, Summer saved me, but that doesn't give her a free card. She

married you Kyle when I was in a coma. She manipulated you yet you still stick up for her."

"No. Summer didn't. I suggested marriage. That whole idea was on me. I knew she loved me

and I used her. That's not Summer's fault. I manipulated her."

Lola threw her hands in the air. "There you go defending her again. Open your eyes Kyle,

Summer is a manipulative spiteful little bitch."

Kyle stared at his wife in shock. Who was this woman in front of him? "The only one acting

bitchy is you."

She lunged forward and slapped him across the face. "How dare you? I am your wife!"

"Are you?" Kyle asked, rubbing his cheek. "Cause I'm not recognizing you right now. Summer

hasn't pursued me once Lola during our marriage and now she's in a relationship with a man

who beats her because I was such a shitty person to her."

"Why is it your problem if Summer is in an abusive relationship? That's her choice...she's the

idiot to stay and that's not on you. You know maybe it would do her some good. To understand

you can't be a bitch without karma kicking you," Lola muttered.

Kyle touched his head. "What? Lola do you hear yourself? Domestic violence is a big thing and

Summer's living that. Do you know how it must feel to go home knowing you could get hit?" He

shook his head. "What is wrong with you?"

Lola sighed. "Okay, That was a little out of line, but I stand by my previous statements. You are

not Summer's rescuer anymore. It is not your job to protect her."

Kyle nodded. "I know, but I want too. You don't see the pain she's in. She needs help and I'm

gonna help her."

Lola rolled her eyes, sitting back against the chair. "I'm sure it was an A+ performance. I'll have

to catch the next show."

Kyle shook his head at his wife. "It wasn't an act. That was real genuine pain." He glanced at his

hand. "I'm going back to the hospital."

She stood. "What? You're leaving me for her? Kyle...you walk out that door and this marriage

will be over."

Kyle slipped off his ring, setting it on the island. "I'm sorry Lola, but this isn't working. Goodbye."

She hurled a glass at the door.

* * *

Summer opened her eyes. She froze in fear. "Ryan?"

He stood by the bedside. "You had to ruin us Summer. You had too tell."

She shook her head, pulling the blanket closer to her. "You can't hurt me anymore. Get out."

He stepped closer. "I was just trying to help you! Don't you see!"

She shook. "Get out! Go to hell!"

"You bitch!" Ryan yelled, grabbing her wrist. "I'll make you pay."

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!"

Summer looked over in relief and shock. "Kyle?"

Kyle grabbed Ryan by the shoulders, throwing him against the wall. "Stay away from Summer."

Ryan swung, but Kyle caught his wrist. "You the savior? She's a bitch you know?"

Kyle grabbed his shirt, slamming him into another wall. "Don't you dare say that about her you

bastard!"

He punched Ryan in the jaw. Summer watched in horror. She couldn't believe she made Kyle

apart of her mess. "Be careful!"

Ryan took a few hits before falling to the floor. Kyle looked over him and spit out blood from his

lip. "Bastard." He looked up at Summer who was visibly shaken.

He hurried to her side, gripping her arm. "It's okay. You okay?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have really great timing."

He chuckled, touching a hand to her hair. "You know me. Are you sure you're—"

Summer's eyes expanded. "Kyle lookout!"

He turned just as he was hit over the head with a heavy object. He collapsed to the floor.

"Kyle!" Summer screamed. She pulled out her IV.

Ryan grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the bed roughly. Summer looked at him with anger.

"What is wrong with you!" She looked down at Kyle.

He shook his head, his face bright red with anger. "You did this to me Summer! You made me

do this!"

"Don't blame me for your insanity!" Summer spat. "You're the one who knocked him out and I'm

going to make you pay this time for all the shit you've done. I'm done being your victim Ryan!"

She kneed him hard in the groin. He bent over in pain, letting go of her wrist. She slammed her

first down on his head.

He looked up briefly, staring at her with a mix of anger and shock. His green eyes pierced hers,

but she didn't want to look vulnerable. Kyle needed her.

He rushed out of the room probably running off before he was arrested. Summer sighed in relief

and her eyes darted away. "Kyle."

She dropped to his side. "Kyle? Kyle can you hear me? I'm so sorry I did this to you...Kyle!" She

held his face between her small hands. "Wakeup. Damn it Kyle please wake up."

He groaned, blinking up at her. "Summer?"

She let out a breath of relief and rested her head on his chest. "Thank god."

He sat himself up. "You okay?"

She nodded, hanging on his arm. "I'm fine. I promise. You?"

Kyle touched the back of his head. "Yeah...I think."

Summer threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He hugged her back with a smile. "I'm glad you are too."

* * *

"Are you sure Kyle?" Summer asked, walking into the house.

He nodded, setting their bags down. "You can't live there anymore. He could come back. The

pool house is the safest."

Summer sat on the couch. "But is it a good idea that you stay?"

Kyle shrugged, closing the door. "Well Lola made it pretty clear I can't stay in the apartment to

Mariah so..." he looked over at her. "Plus, until Ryan is caught...you're in danger. Me staying is

for your safety."

She stretched out on the couch. "Okay. I'm too tired to argue."

Kyle smiled, pulling the blanket over her. "Sleep tight Summer." He glanced down at her

realizing he was still very much in love.

"Oh god," Kyle muttered to himself, not dropping his smile. "Here we go again snowflake."

**You guys like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bundle**

** I don't own any characters, just like to play around. **❤

Summer climbed out of her car. Why in the hell did Kyle want to meet now? Of all days he chose today. She had no interest in talking to him, but his call woke her up from a much needed nap and she always seemed to run when he needed her. That was a habit she had to break.

Her heels crunched across the ice as she approached the apartment door, buzzing in. "Kyle, it's me. I got your call."

Soon the door was unlocked and she was scaling the steps. The thought of climbing on an elevator made her want to puke. She already felt nauseous enough so the stairs were her best bet. She felt oddly winded by the time she made it to the door. She knocked on it.

Kyle stood in the doorway. "You came."

Summer walked into the apartment. "Well...you called. What's up Kyle?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to discuss what happened last month."

Summer froze. They agreed to never speak of it again. They were both drunk and snowed in at Jabot and things escalated quickly...they got caught in a moment and they agreed that everything was over. He was married after all. "Kyle...what happened to never speaking of it again?"

"I know," Kyle sighed. "I know, but guilt is eating me alive."

Summer sat down on the chair. "And that's my problem? We were drunk Kyle. I know you love your wife."

"Does Theo know?" Kyle asked.

Summer glanced down. "No. He's out of my life Kyle. Karma bit me in the ass and he cheated."

"That son of a bitch," Kyle replied. "I'm sorry Summer."

She shook her head. "Are you? Kyle, why am I even here? What if the wife walks in?"

"She's out of town," Kyle replied. "Food convention."

"So am I here because you want to sleep with me again or..."

"No," Kyle replied. "I just...I miss you. That's all."

Summer softened. "You miss me?"

"I miss my friend," Kyle admitted. "And I feel guilty and I want to vent to you."

"Kyle, the last thing you need is me," Summer replied. "Our one night stand was a mistake and that's all. I should go." She stood.

"You're not going to tell Lola are you?" Kyle asked.

Summer touched her head. "Why would I do that? I told you...I don't want to ruin your marriage. It was a mistake."

Kyle nodded. "I know. Thank you Summer it means a lot that you want me—"

Summer blinked at him. Everything felt really fuzzy and her hearing faded making it impossible to hear what Kyle was saying. His worried face blurred in and out. Everything suddenly went black and she felt herself crash into Kyle.

* * *

"Summer? Summer? Hey? Summer?"

She opened her eyes, looking up at Kyle's concerned face. He dabbed a cool washcloth on her head.

"Hey, Summer you alright?" Kyle asked. "You fainted."

Summer shook her head. "No." She got up despite being dizzy and ran for the bathroom, dropping to the toilet. She heard footsteps behind her. Why did Kyle have to see her like this? It was only her luck.

He moved her hair into his hand, holding it back. He kneeled next to her, rubbing her back. "Summer, are you okay? Should I call an ambulance? Your mom?"

She pulled away, flushing the toilet and leaning against the bathroom wall. "I'm okay." She looked up, completely humiliated. "I'm so sorry I threw up in your bathroom."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize." He grabbed the damp cloth and touched it to her sweat beaded forehead. "You okay? Do you have the flu?"

Summer didn't think she did. She had no fever and she didn't eat anything weird..."Oh my god."

"What?" Kyle asked.

Summer touched her head. "Kyle...I'm late."

"Late? Late for what..." He trailed off. "Oh. Oh that kind of late."

Tears filmed her eyes. "I might be pregnant."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh god. Summer...is it...would it be...mine?"

She nodded.

Kyle leaned against the other side of the wall. "Oh god. Okay, okay well we need to find out for sure. You need to take a test...I'll call Mariah to bring us one."

"What!" Summer demanded. "Then she'll know. Then she'll no you cheated."

Kyle grabbed his phone. "Mariah's my best friend. She's always on my side and you aren't going anywhere. We can trust her."

* * *

Kyle handed her the water. "Here." He adjusted the couch blanket up on her lap. "Everything's going to be fine."

She nodded as the door opened. Mariah walked in with a paper bag. "I have the test...Summer?"

Kyle grabbed the bag. "I know this looks bad Mariah, but don't attack Summer okay? I initiated it...we were both drunk."

Mariah stared. "I...I won't, but you cheated on Lola? Kyle."

Kyle handed the test to Summer. "I know. Believe me."

Summer grabbed the box. "I'm going to go and take this." She walked into the bathroom.

Mariah smacked him. "You slept with Summer! What is wrong with you?"

Kyle put his hand up. "I was drunk. I never intended to hurt Lola."

"What are you going to do if Summer's pregnant?" Mariah asked. "Do you plan on raising the baby?"

He nodded. "Yes. I would. I wouldn't abandon my kid and I wouldn't make Summer do this all alone."

"So you'd divorce Lola? Your wife?" Mariah asked.

He shook his head. "No...I would want to make things work...Mariah I just need your support right now. Summer and I do."

She sighed. "Fine. Call me when you find out." She walked out the apartment.

* * *

Kyle paced the kitchen. He looked up as Summer walked out. She didn't look at him. He walked closer. "Well?"

She looked up, tears running down her face. "I'm pregnant."

He stared. "You uh sure?"

She nodded. "I took every test Kyle." She covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry I'm ruining your life!"

"What?" Kyle asked. He shook his head, gripping her arms. "Hey, no you aren't. Summer you aren't."

She nodded, mascara running down her cheeks. "Lola's going to kill you. I ruined your marriage."

He moved his hands to her face. "No you didn't. I did. I kissed you. This was not planned, but we still are having a baby." He forced a smile, touching her stomach. "We'll be parents Summer."

She used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "You're actually happy about this?"

He nodded. "Hell yes. We're having a baby...yes it complicates things, but we're going to have a baby that hopefully looks just like you."

She looked up. "Kyle, you don't have to feel obligated to raise this baby with me. You can focus on your real family."

Kyle pulled her in his arms. "I'm not letting you do this without me. It takes two to make a baby so it should take two to raise them. I'm excited. You should be too."

She smiled. "I am. I'm going to be a mom."

* * *

"I scheduled a doctor's appointment for a week from now," Summer said, balancing Kyle's laptop on her lap.

Kyle nodded. "Is it normal for you to faint like that? Does that mean something could be wrong?"

She shook her head, touching her flat stomach. "I think this little one just wanted to announce their existence. Sorry about that."

Kyle sighed. "Just don't do it again. You scared me."

Summer nodded. "I'll try...so have you thought of a way to tell Lola?"

"No. No idea," Kyle sighed. "I don't think she's going to take it well."

Summer looked down. "Kyle...I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen you know."

He tilted her chin up. "Hey, you don't need to apologize. Focus on staying healthy for our little Newman Abbott."

Summer smiled back.

The door opened. "Well, looks like I'm not making that conference. My flights been..."

Kyle turned, standing. "Lola."

She set her suitcase down. "Hi. What is she doing here?"

Kyle glanced back at Sumner. "Oh...she had to come over so we could work on something for Jabot." He moved to her for a quick kiss. "You're not out of town. You should've called."

"Yeah. My flight was cancelled...apparently some storm rolled in," Lola explained. Her eyes traveled to Summer. "What's in the paper bag?"

Summer looked at it, standing and grabbing her coat. "Oh this? You know, I'm trying this new diet and I always have lunch at a specific time so I brought it with me." She looked at Kyle. "I should go. Thanks for the help with the work problem." She ran out the door.

Lola turned. "That wasn't weird at all." She moved to the island. "I missed you."

Kyle nodded. "Me too. Listen, Lola I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay?" Lola replied. "What's up?"

"Um...you know how a month ago I was snowed in at Jabot with Summer?"

Lola nodded. "Yes. We've talked about it. Why?"

"Well, Summer and I came up with this brilliant plan to raid my father's liquor cabinet and we got really drunk and then we drunkenly kissed and that drunken kiss led to sleeping with each other."

"What!" Lola demanded. "You cheated on me!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry but we were both so drunk we had no clue what we were doing," Kyle explained. "We both agreed it meant nothing."

Lola glared. "So is this you clearing your conscious then?"

"That's not at all. We were so drunk...we really weren't thinking and we just you know...did it without...Lola, Summer's pregnant."

Lola gripped a plate, Kyle ducked incase she threw it. "You got Summer pregnant!"

"I'm sorry, but yes," Kyle sighed.

"What does this mean for us?" Lola asked. "You divorcing me for Summer?"

"No. No, none of that changes. We don't change," Kyle assured. "You and I don't have to be over. We can do this."

"Are you raising this baby?"

"Yes. I have to. Our kid deserves both parents and Summer and I will make it work," Kyle replied. He grabbed her hands. "We can still be together. You can help us. We don't have to give up all we have Lola."

She sighed, looking up. "You promise that night with Summer meant nothing?"

He nodded. "I swear. Summer doesn't want me either. She wants us happy. She's a friend...that's all. I swear."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Kyle apologized, walking into the room.

Summer looked over from the bed. "Lola didn't kill you?"

He shook his head. "No. We worked it out. Now, let's see this baby."

The doctor moved the wand over Summer's stomach. "So, are you two married?"

Summer glanced at Kyle. "We were. Not anymore...now we're..."

"Friends," Kyle smiled.

"Isn't that something," the doctor remarked. "Not many exes can do that." She pointed to the screen. "There we are. Here's the baby."

Summer smiled, tears running down her face. "They are so little and perfect. Kyle look at our baby."

Kyle beamed with joy. "That's the cutest little dot ever." He gripped Summer's hand, kissing it. "Look, after all the hell we've been through...we've made something pretty perfect."

Summer nodded, gazing up at him. "We did."

* * *

_20 weeks _

Summer balanced her Chinese food on her sloping abdomen. "I'm a pro aren't I baby?"

She changed the channel to one of housewife shows. "You know, sometimes I think I live these shows." She rubbed her hand along her belly. "I once dumped an ice bucket on your aunt Abby. I don't suggest it though, you should not act like me little one or your dad. Your dad is worse."

She heard her phone ring, but it was on the desk. She pushed herself up. She felt light headed and she grabbed onto the couch to slow her impact as she collapsed.

* * *

Kyle pulled away from Lola. "It's my phone."

She kissed him. "Ignore it."

Kyle sat up, grabbing it. "I'm sorry, it's Summer. I gotta take it." He stood, moving to the corner. "Hey."

"Kyle, it's Mariah. You need to get to the hospital. I found Summer out cold."

He grabbed his coat. "I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"I gotta go to the hospital," Kyle replied, frantically slipping on a shoe.

"Kyle—"

The door was slammed before she could finish. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Of course."

* * *

"I'm fine," Summer insisted as Kyle came running in. "I just fainted."

Kyle touched her stomach. "The baby?"

The doctor smiled. "Is in perfect health."

Kyle gripped Summer's hand, sighing in relief. "What caused this?"

"Summer needs to be on bed rest," The doctor advised. "She's having a difficult pregnancy, but that's nothing to worry about. It just means she needs to take it easy. You should watch her though Incase anything else happens."

"You don't understand. I'm just staying at the suite," Summer replied.

Kyle shook his head. "You can move into the apartment temporarily."

Summer balked at him. "What? Kyle that's a complete invasion of your space. Lola won't like that."

The doctor looked over. "It's a good idea Summer. I advise you to move in so you can have constant care."

Kyle smirked. "Then it's happening. Doctors orders."

"Kyle...what about your wife?"

"She'll be fine with it."

* * *

Lola waited for Summer to waddle into her new bedroom and close the door. "She's moving in?"

"Yes," Kyle replied. "She needs constant care. It's only temporary until she has the baby."

"What the hell!" Lola demanded in a whisper. "What about us? Now we are living with your pregnant ex wife?"

He grabbed her hands. "I know it's hard, but we can get through this."

"Is there a we? Because lately it feels like it's just you and Summer," Lola sighed.

He shook his head. "It is safest for Summer and the baby to be here. Are you okay with it?"

Lola sighed. "Okay. Sure. She can stay."

* * *

Lola walked into the apartment. "I'm home."

Kyle looked up, keeping his voice low. "Hey."

Lola hung up her coat. "She okay?"

Kyle nodded, glancing down at Summer who was asleep on his lap. "Bad morning sickness. She finally fell asleep."

"On your lap," Lola said. "What do you want for dinner? My famous ravioli?"

"Actually, do you mind holding off on it. The smell makes Summer nauseous," Kyle replied.

Lola sat the pot on the counter. "What?"

Kyle turned his head. "Our baby doesn't love it. Believe me, I do, but maybe we can just order take-out?"

"Take-out," Lola repeated. "Yeah. Sure." She closed the cabinet, mumbling under her breath.

She walked to the bedroom glancing over to see Kyle smiling down at Summer. She rolled her eyes, walking into the bedroom. "Typical."

* * *

"You guys want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

Summer looked at Kyle. "Do you?"

He nodded. "I do. You?"

She smiled. "Yes." She turned back to the screen. "I'm so ready."

She moved the wand over the now bulging stomach. "It looks like you guys are having a girl."

Summer felt happy tears roll down her cheeks. "A girl?" She looked at Kyle, throwing her arms around his neck. "We're having a girl!"

He smiled. "Oh my god. A girl." He kissed Summer's hair. "A little girl."

She smiled, touching his face. "She's going to love you so much."

* * *

Lola opened her front door again. She pretty much came home expecting to see Kyle and Summer. "I'm back."

Kyle looked up, from Summer's stomach. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Feeling the little girl kick," Kyle smiled.

Summer glanced up. "She kicks at his voice. Come feel."

Lola moved over there, pressing a hand to the bump.

"Hi baby girl. It's daddy. Your mama and I can't wait to meet you."

Summer giggled as she kicked. "She loves her daddy's voice."

Lola smiled. "That is cute." She stood. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back."

She walked into the bedroom, leaning against the door. She sighed, wishing it was her that was pregnant with Kyle's baby. She didn't like this situation at all.

Kyle glanced up at Summer. "It's so unreal. We are going to be parents in a few months. How does that happen?"

Summer nodded. "I don't know. I just can't believe it."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me be apart of her life."

"Of course. You're her dad. I would never keep this little girl away from you," Summer assured. "Ever." She leaned down to kiss his lips. Her hormones were crazy and she was caught in the moment but to her surprise he equally kissed back.

"What the hell!" Lola demanded.

They both sat up, Kyle guarding Summer Incase Lola lost it. "Babe."

"Don't. I leave the room and you kiss!" Lola raged.

"It was me," Summer admitted. "I kissed him and I'm so sorry...I just got lost in a moment and my hormones are everywhere. I'm so sorry."

Kyle walked up to Lola. "We both are. It was just a moment...I swear."

Lola was pissed. She was so angry, but she had a plan. She nodded, forcing a smile. "It's okay. I understand. Things happen."

* * *

Summer ate her breakfast at the island. "Wow, you can really cook eggs."

Lola turned. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Summer replied.

"You need to get out of my house," Lola growled. "I know what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?"

"Yes. That kiss was not innocent at all," Lola spat. "Kyle might not see through this act, but I do."

"I don't understand. You were fine with it last night," Summer reminded.

"Because Kyle was there. I didn't want to look like the bad guy to him, but I'm so done. You come into my house, eat my food, sit on my couch and kiss my husband and it needs to stop. Kyle's too good of a guy to see the evil in you!"

Summer sighed. "Lola, I am so sorry that you have to go through all this, but Kyle wants me here. I'm having his baby."

"I know," Lola muttered. "Believe me, I know. The last eight months have been all about you!"

Summer stood. "I think I should go. I don't want to cause any problems so I'll go book a suite."

Lola followed her. "I'm not done with you."

Summer sighed. "I am. I got your point. Loud and clear." She walked out the door.

Lola chased after her. "I want you to admit it!"

"Admit what?" Summer asked, stopping near the stairs.

"That you are enjoying every minute of Kyle," Lola replied. "That you want him back."

"That kiss was stupid and I know that. Kyle's married to you and for your information...he forced me to move in. I never wanted to piss you off so much," Summer replied. "I genuinely want Kyle to be happy and you make him happy. I swear.

Lola glared. "I don't fall for this innocent act Summer. You like to play dirty."

Summer turned. "I'm leaving okay?You're right, this won't work."

Lola grabbed her wrist. "We aren't done snowflake."

Summer pulled away. It all happened so fast. Lola watched Summer lose her balance, tumbling down the steel staircase. There was a buzzing sound. Lola covered her mouth and screamed as Summer hit the bottom, not moving.

The door pushed open, hitting Summer's limp hand. Kyle poked his head in, fear evident in his eyes. "Summer?"

Lola shook her head. She didn't want that to happen. "Oh my god."

Kyle slid into the door, closing it to allow him some room. "Summer? Oh my god." He touched her stomach. "Oh god."

Lola rushed down the steps. "Is she okay?"

Kyle moved his hands to her face, holding her head in place. "I don't know. What happened Lola? Summer?"

Lola ran a hand through her sleek black hair. "I grabbed her wrist and she pulled away and she just fell...I never wanted this to happen."

Kyle shook his head. "Call an ambulance now." He leaned his ear to her lips, sighing at the breathing. "Good. Good. Summer? Summer? Honey?" He noticed blood on her thigh. "Oh god."

Lola dropped the phone. "Oh no. She's bleeding."

"Shit," Kyle muttered, touching Summer's face. "Hey? Please wake up. Summer...open your eyes for me."

She groaned, blinking. "Ow."

He kept her from moving. "Don't. Shh. Stay still. You'll be fine."

She cried, moving a hand to her stomach. "Ow. Oh god...our baby."

Kyle tried to hide the panic. "It's okay. She's fine. You'll both be fine."

She grabbed onto his tie, trying to pull herself up. "It's too soon! It's too soon!"

Kyle slid behind her, supporting her in his arms. "It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

Lola wiped her tears. "I'll flag down the ambulance." She ran out the apartment.

Summer touched her thigh, looking at the blood. "I'm bleeding."

Kyle grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look only at him. "I know, but our baby girl will be fine. I swear. I'm right here...nothing will happen to her."

Summer cried, reaching her hand up to his face. "Kyle...Kyle I need you to promise me...promise me you'll save this baby. If you have to choose...save our daughter."

He shook his head, fighting tears. He had never felt so helpless in his life. "No. Don't ask me that. Don't you dare do that. Everything will be fine."

"Kyle," Summer sternly said. "I need you to promise me you'll save her...I don't care what happens to me okay? You save our daughter and you raise her. Promise me."

"No," Kyle replied, just as stern. They fought like this often, neither one of them willing to give in. "I'm not promising you that. We don't need to worry about that."

"Kyle!" Summer yelled, pulling on his tie. "I will never forgive you if you save me over this baby. I will hate you. I will never ever forgive you. I need you to promise me!"

"Okay," Kyle whispered. "I promise, but that's not going to happen. Both you and our baby will be okay. I promise. I'm right by your side."

Summer blinked tiredly up at him, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you."

He let out a broken laugh not expecting that. "I love you too." He forced a smile. "Hang on Okay? An ambulance is on its way." He looked up, hoping to see them. He looked back at Summer. "No. No."

He nudged her face. "No. Summer, babe...stay awake. You gotta stay awake. Summer!" He looked over at the door, praying to see the paramedics.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Now is the time I need you to be your impossibly stubborn self Summer. You have to make it through this."

The door opened, paramedics and Lola rushing into the small stairwell.

The one paramedic moved over there. "Sir, I need you to move."

Kyle moved from behind Summer, laying her down as gently as possible. He slid over to the step, sitting down and gripping her hand.

Lols walked to the step to give some room. She surveyed the scene feeling so guilty. Summer was unconscious and Kyle was panicked all because of her.

She prayed they would both be okay.

* * *

"What in the hell happened!" Kyle demanded, looking at Lola. Reality had sunk in that Summer and the baby could die. He heard that multiple times during the ambulance ride.

"It was an accident," Lola exclaimed.

"What was? Why was Summer even by the stairs?" Kyle asked.

Lola sighed. "I...confronted her for kissing you and I kicked her out. I...I still had more things to say so I followed her. I grabbed her wrist Kyle and she pulled away...she just fell. I never wanted her to fall."

"Why would you do that?" Kyle asked with a tone of anger and desperation. "Summer is eight months pregnant. In what world is it a good idea to get in a fight with her?"

"Kyle, I was just tired of her ruining everything between us. I just wanted her gone from my house so I could have my husband back," Lola cried.

"You said she left...why would you follow her? She walked away...you got what you wanted so why go back?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know! I had more to say," Lola replied. "I never wanted Summer or your baby hurt."

"Lola, Summer is in emergency surgery right now. My baby's health is slowly declining all because you needed the last word?"

"You make it sound like I wanted this," Lola cried. "I didn't."

Kyle paced to the chairs. "Lola...why would you grab her wrist? A confrontation on the stairs is never a good idea!"

"I know. I know, but I didn't think she'd fall. Kyle you have to believe me!"

"I don't know what to think," Kyle replied. "Summer is fighting for her life along with my baby and I come home to find Summer at the bottom of the staircase and you standing at the top."

"You think I pushed her?" Lola asked, clearly hurt.

"I don't know maybe you didn't realize you did, but you know not to fight near stairs...you knew she could fall," Kyle said.

"I don't like Summer, yes, but I would never ever hurt her or an unborn baby. It was an accident," Lola defended.

Kyle rubbed his temple.

"Kyle!" Nick demanded, running in. "What happened to my daughter!"

Kyle glanced at Lola. "She fell down the stairs."

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Mariah asked.

Kyle rubbed his face. "Everything. I'm so terrified right now."

Mariah patted his back. "It'll be okay."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't know. Summer's been in surgery for hours and I have no word on her or my baby's condition. All I can think about is what Summer said to me."

"What was that?" Mariah asked.

"She made me promise to save our daughter over her. If I had to choose who lives...she begged me to choose our sweet baby, but I don't know if I can do that." He looked up at his best friend. "I love that baby more than anything in this world and she's not even here yet, but to make that decision...it's horrible to even think, but I would have to choose Summer."

"Really?" Mariah asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Listen, this baby was an accident, the best one of my life, but Summer and I could have another child in the future. I would be so devastated to lose my little girl, but I can eventually, at the right time after we are both healed, have another baby. I can't find another Summer Newman though."

"What about your wife?" Mariah asked.

"I can't think about her right now," Kyle sighed. "Not when Summer and my baby are here...fighting for their lives."

The doctor stepped out. "Mister Abbott?"

Kyle rushed that way, ignoring Summer's family. "How are they?"

The doctor forced a smile. "Your baby girl is good. I see no health problems. She's a little early, but strongly developed. Congratulations Mr. Abbott you're a father."

He sighed as Mariah hugged him. Lola sighed too. She was so relieved.

"Good. How's my daughter?" Phyllis asked.

The doctor glanced down. "I need to speak to the family alone."

"What?" Kyle asked. "What's wrong?"

Nick grabbed Phyllis. "What's going on with our daughter doctor?

He glanced from both of them. "Follow me. I'd like to speak with you two."

Kyle felt panicked. "Wait. Wait, please. I wanna know too. She's the mother of my daughter. Please doctor."

Phyllis looked over. "This is a family matter. You have your daughter so go back to your life."

Mariah stopped him from following. "Summer doesn't need you fighting her family. She's fine."

"If she was fine, why wouldn't they tell me that?" Kyle questioned.

Lola touched her husband's arm. "That doesn't mean anything. It could be good...why don't we go see your daughter?"

He pushed away. "I think I'll see her alone. I just need some time okay?" He walked off.

* * *

"You are the most beautiful little girl in the entire world," Kyle smiled, gazing at the baby swaddled in pink. "I think we'll thank your mom for those looks. Speaking of your mom...she's so tough. She went through a lot to keep you safe and I promise you'll see her soon."

He sighed. He still didn't know anything about Summer and it was agonizing. He touched his finger to her rosy cheek. "Listen, I don't know much about this dad thing. It's all new to me, but I promise that I'm going to make you feel so loved. Me and your mom will protect you at all costs. I hope you turn out as fierce as your mama."

The baby let out a little cry. Kyle touched a hand to her soft blonde curls on her head. "You're scared? You know what, daddy is a little too, but as soon as mommy is holding you I think we will both feel better."

Nick stepped in. "Is this her?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah." He looked up. "Is Summer okay? Probably resting and will soon be giving the doctors hell?"

Nick fought tears and Kyle saw them. His heart beat so fast. Nick sighed. "Summer's in a coma."

"What?" Kyle whispered. "That...that can't be right Nick."

"It is," Nick sniffed. "My baby girl's in a coma all because of you."

* * *

"Kyle," Lola begged. "Talk to me. What's wrong. Stop pacing and talk to me."

"How am I going to do this?" Kyle asked. "I can't...I can't raise that little girl on my own. I can't."

"You won't," Lola assured. "I will be there for you. I will help you if Summer can't."

Kyle turned, narrowing his eyes. "She's going to wake up. Summer doesn't rest. Hell, after the surgery I had to force her to take it easy. She's going to wake up Lola because my baby and I need her."

"I know," Lola replied. "But Summer might not wake up and your baby will need a mom. I'm just saying I'll be here for both of you. Your baby will grow up with mom either way."

"She already has a mom!" Kyle snapped. "Oh I see it so clearly now. You wanted this to happen."

"What?" Lola asked. "I didn't."

"Summer is my baby's mom and she will wake up. My little girl has the best damn mom in the world. She needs Summer and she's in a coma Lola because of you."

"You blame me?" Lola asked. "It was a complete accident. I never ever wanted her to fall. Ever."

"I can't forgive you for this," Kyle whispered. "I can't."

"So that means..."

"I want a divorce," Kyle admitted. "I need to put my daughter first because she needs me since her mother is unconscious."

* * *

Kyle cradled his daughter against his chest. He glanced up at Summer. "Look, we have our little girl. She's here and she is perfect. Not a single thing wrong with her. That's all you. Summer, she needs you...I need you. I can't do this by myself so please wake up and look at our baby."

He grabbed her hand, setting it on their sleeping daughter's stomach. "This is your mom sweetie. She's the best mom you could ever ask for and she loves you so much. You're going to love her so much too and she's going to be your best friend because she's mine too."

* * *

_Kyle carried in their little girl. "Shh. Let's wake mommy." _

_He jumped on the bed hugging her. "Wakey wakey." _

_Summer giggled, turning. "Morning." _

_He kissed her. "Morning." _

_She sat up against the headboard, pulling their toddler daughter in her arms. "Hi baby girl." _

_The little girl smiled. "Hi mommy." She kissed Summer's cheek. _

_Kyle looked back. "Sounds like the little man is up." He climbed off the bed, disappearing out the door. _

_Summer played with her daughters strawberry blonde hair. "You sleep good?" _

_She nodded. "Uh huh. I dreamt we got a puppy." _

_Kyle walked in, holding the baby boy in his arms. "Someone wants mommy." _

_Summer took her son. "Are you fussy?" _

_Kyle sat back on the bed. "We have the perfect family." _

* * *

"Summer?" Kyle asked, gazing at her face. She was smiling and Kyle figured that was a good sign. "Summer?"

She blinked, her eyes steadying on him and then the baby. "Did you steal a baby?"

He laughed. "No." He squeezed her hand. "Thank god you're awake. This is our baby sweetheart."

She smiled. "I don't remember delivering her."

"You had a c-section. You took a nasty fall remember? You were in a coma for a few hours," Kyle explained. "This is our little girl."

Summer took her baby, tears clouding her eyes. "Oh my god. She's so perfect. Look at these fingers."

"She is. She looks like you," Kyle complimented.

Summer looked up at him. "She has your chin." She held her finger out as her daughter curled her little one around it. "She's so perfect. We need a name."

Kyle slid onto the bed, joining his family. Summer moved in his arms. "I liked a name and I wanted to run it by you."

"Go for it," Kyle replied.

"Chanel. Chanel Diane Newman Abbott," Summer smiled, pressing her lips to her baby's head. "You like it?"

Kyle nodded. "It's perfect."

* * *

"I didn't think I was going to be able to pry my dad away from her," Kyle laughed. "Or her godparents Mariah and Tessa."

Summer smiled, tickling Chanel's stomach. "Between your father and mine...our little girl will have some protective grandparents."

Kyle sat on the bed, inching closer to Summer and Chanel. "Oh I know. I mean of course she'll have a protective dad too."

She laughed. "I pity the kid who hits on our Nel."

"Don't," Kyle replied. "She's not even one...I don't want to think about boyfriends."

"I'm surprised Lola hasn't stopped by," Summer muttered.

"She's in Miami with Arturo and Mia's baby," Kyle replied.

Summer nodded. "Nelly must be so sleepy from all the people she met. Aren't you?"

Chanel blinked up at her parents.

"I can't believe we made something so perfect," Kyle said.

"We did. I've never seen a cuter baby. I might be bias though," Summer giggled.

Kyle reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked down. "What you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't do this without you," Kyle replied. "I'd miss you too much."

Summer looked into his eyes. She saw emotion in them. Fear? "I'm okay now. You don't have to worry about that."

"Next time...let's stick to the normal smooth delivery," Kyle replied.

"Next time?" Summer asked. "We're doing this again."

He nodded, smirking. "Yeah. Hopefully." He leaned over and kissed her.

Summer touched his cheek. "What gender?"

"A little boy," Kyle smiled. "One of each."

Summer smiled back. "Couldn't agree more."

**Finished**

**Leave a review! Oh and the name was because my phone corrected channel to Chanel :) Plus it's also a little petty.**


End file.
